The long-term goal of this project is to provide new methods for statistical linkage analysis of linkage data in gene mapping for complex traits. Results are expected to increase reliability and power of analysis methods. On an on-going basis, up-to-date versions of linkage programs and information of general interest to statistical geneticists is freely made available through a home page on the world wide web. Also, on-going is the publication of a Linkage Newsletter although it is being phased out. The specific aims focus on methods of development for linkage and disequilibrium analysis based on case-control or nuclear families. Single-locus test statistics, summed over multiple markers in the vicinity of disease genes, are expected to be particularly powerful for complex traits (aim 1). Log linear modeling may be applied to multiple linked or unlinked markers and is expected to be a useful tool for modeling interactions between loci. Finally, users will continue to receive rapid and reliable support.